The Phantom Menace Extended Edition 2
In 1996, treasure hunter Brock Lovett and his team explore the wreck of the RMS Titanic, searching for a necklace set with a valuable blue diamond called the Heart of the Ocean. Unsuccessful, they instead discover a drawing of a young woman reclining nude, wearing the Heart of the Ocean, dated the day the Titanic sank. 101-year-old Rose Calvert learns of the drawing on television, and contacts Lovett to inform him that she is the nude woman in the drawing. She and her granddaughter Elizabeth (Lizzy) Calvert visit Lovett and his skeptical team on his ship. When asked if she knew the whereabouts of the Heart of the Ocean, Calvert recalls her memories aboard the Titanic, revealing for the first time to anyone (including her family) that she is, in fact, Rose DeWitt Bukater, a passenger believed to have died in the sinking. In 1912, the upper-class 17-year-old Rose boards the departing ship in Southampton with her fiancé Caledon Hockley and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Distraught and frustrated with her engagement to Cal and her controlled life, Rose attempts to commit suicide by jumping from the stern, but a drifter and artist named Jack Dawson intervenes. Initially Cal, his friends and the sailors, overhearing Rose's screams, believe the penniless Jack attempted to rape her. She explains Jack saved her life, covering up her suicide attempt by explaining she slipped after trying to see the propellers. Jack supports the claim, although Hockley's manservant, former police officer Spicer Lovejoy, is unconvinced. Jack and Rose strike up a tentative friendship as she thanks him for his corroboration, and he shares stories of his adventures traveling and sketching; their bond deepens when they leave a first-class formal dinner for a much livelier gathering in third-class. Cal is informed of her partying in the steerage and forbids Rose to meet Jack again. However, after witnessing a woman encouraging her seven-year-old daughter to behave like a "proper lady" at tea, Rose decides to defy him and her mother, and asks Jack to sketch her naked wearing only the Heart of the Ocean, which was an engagement present from Cal. Afterwards, the two playfully run away from the inspecting Lovejoy, going below deck to the ship's cargo hold. They enter William Carter's Renault traveling car and consumate their affair, before moving to the ship's forward well deck. Rose decides that when they arrive at New York, she will leave the ship with Jack. They then witness the ship's fatal collision with an iceberg. Meanwhile, Cal discovers Rose's nude drawing and her taunting note in his safe, so he frames Jack for stealing the Heart of the Ocean by having Lovejoy plant it in Jack's pocket. Rose chooses to run away from Cal, risking her chances of getting on a lifeboat with her mother, to rescue Jack from his imprisonment in the master-at-arms' office. Jack and Rose return to the top deck. Cal and Jack, though enemies, both want Rose safe, so they persuade her to board a lifeboat. But after realizing that she cannot leave Jack, Rose jumps back on the ship and reunites with Jack in the ship's first class staircase. Infuriated, Cal takes Lovejoy's pistol and chases Jack and Rose down the decks and into the flooded first class dining saloon. When Cal runs out of ammunition, he realizes he unintentionally left the Heart of the Ocean in Rose's overcoat. Cal returns to the boat deck and gets aboard Collapsible A by pretending to look after an abandoned child. When Jack and Rose return to the top deck, the lifeboats are gone and are washed into the freezing Atlantic waters once the ship sinks. Jack and Rose manage to grab hold of a carved oak panel, which can only support the weight of one person. Jack dies of hypothermia, while Rose is rescued when Fifth Officer Harold Lowe returns with empty Lifeboat 14 with five other survivors. Rose is taken by the RMS Carpathia to New York City, where she gives her name as Rose Dawson (adopting Jack's surname, leading to everyone believing Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the Titanic). Having completed her story, the elderly Rose goes alone to the stern of Lovett's ship. After she steps onto the railing, it is revealed that she still has the Heart of the Ocean in her possession. She drops the diamond into the water, sending it to join the remains of the most important event of her life. The film ends with a shot of Rose, who has died peacefully in her sleep. Next to her are photographs of her life, showing things she and Jack promised to do together. The film's final shot is a vision of the young Rose reuniting with Jack at the Grand Staircase of the restored Titanic, surrounded by those who perished on the ship. They kiss and embrace, and all the people on the staircase applaud. It is the year 32 BBY. A trade dispute between the Trade Federation and the outlying systems of the Galactic Republic has led to a blockade of the small planet of Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, leader of the Galactic Senate, has secretly dispatched two Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as ambassadors to the Federation flagship in order to meet with Viceroy Nute Gunray and resolve the dispute. Unknown to them, the Trade Federation is in league with the mysterious Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, who secretly orders Gunray to invade Naboo and kill the two Jedi upon their arrival. Their ship is destroyed and the two Jedi escape the assassination attempt by stowing themselves aboard two separate Federation landing craft leaving for the surface of Naboo. On the planet's surface, Qui-Gon saves a local native outcast Jar Jar Binks from being trampled by a Federation transport. Endebted to the Jedi, Jar Jar leads them to an underwater Gungan settlement, Otoh Gunga, escaping the Trade Federation army. Meanwhile, the Trade Federation invades Naboo and captures their leader, Queen Amidala. The Jedi meet the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, and ask him to help the people of Naboo. Nass refuses, but Qui-Gon uses a Jedi mind trick to convince him into sending them to the surface in a bongo submarine, navigating the treacherous core of the planet. The Jedi, with Jar Jar in tow, reach Theed, the capital city of Naboo, and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force. They depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 manages to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escape an attack from Federation battleships but, due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party is forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and R2, along with one of the Queen's handmaidens Padmé at the Queen's request, set out to search for a new hyperdrive generator. At Mos Espa Spaceport they befriend young Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy, who takes an immediate liking to Padmé. Anakin is gifted with piloting and mechanics, and has built an almost-complete droid named C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force in Anakin, and feels that he may be the Chosen One who will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to the Force. By entering Anakin into a podrace, Qui-Gon orchestrates a gamble in which the boy (alone, since Qui-Gon was unable to include the youth's mother in the bargain) will be released from slavery and they will win the parts needed for their ship. Anakin wins the race and joins the team as they head for Coruscant, where Qui-Gon plans to seek permission from the Jedi High Council to train Anakin to be a Jedi. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious sends his apprentice, Darth Maul, to kill the two Jedi and capture the Queen. Maul appears just as the group is leaving the planet, and duels with Qui-Gon. The fight is cut short when Qui-Gon manages to escape his black-robed assailant by jumping onboard the Naboo Royal Starship as it takes off. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon informs the Jedi Council of the mysterious attacker he encountered on Tatooine. Because of that being's obvious mastery of the Jedi arts, the Council becomes concerned that this development may indicate the reappearance of the Sith, a religious order who were followers of the dark side of the Force and thought to be long gone. Qui-Gon also informs the Council about Anakin, hoping that he can be trained as a Jedi. After testing the boy and deliberating with one another, the Council refuses, deeming him too old for training according to the Jedi Code. They are also concerned due to their sensing a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the boy. Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine of Naboo, warning of the corruption in the Senate, advises Queen Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Seeing no alternative, the Queen takes this advice when she addresses the Senate. Palpatine is among the candidates to replace the Supreme Chancellor, and the Queen later announces to Palpatine that she herself will return to their home planet to repel the invasion of her people. She is frustrated by the Senate's deliberation and lack of action, and feels that even if Palpatine is elected Chancellor, it will be too late. The Jedi Council send the two Jedi to accompany the Queen back to Naboo, hoping to shed light on any Sith involvement. Back on Naboo, Padmé reveals that she is Queen Amidala—the "Queen" seen throughout the film was a decoy she used to protect herself. The real Queen forms an alliance with the Gungan people, uniting in battle against the Trade Federation. Nute Gunray is ordered by Darth Sidious to wipe out the Gungans and the Naboo as the Trade Federation prepares for battle. After much fighting against the Federation's droid army, defeat for the alliance seems imminent. However, victory comes when young Anakin accidentally takes control of a starfighter and goes on to destroy the Federation's Droid Control Ship, rendering the droid army useless. Meanwhile, Queen Amidala and her force fight their way back into the royal palace and capture Nute Gunray. At the same time, in a Theed hangar bay, Darth Maul has been engaging in combat with the two Jedi, using a double-bladed lightsaber. The battle moves from the hangar, across a series of catwalks, to the Theed Generator Room. Obi-Wan falls behind and is divided from his master by several force fields, leaving Qui-Gon alone to fight the Sith, who mortally wounds him. Barely managing to contain his anger, Obi-Wan redoubles his assault upon Darth Maul and cuts him in half, the Sith's body falling into a melding pit. With his final breaths, Qui-Gon instructs Obi-Wan to train Anakin to become a Jedi. The newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine arrives to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray is sent to stand trial for his crimes. After the battle, the Jedi Council names Obi-Wan a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan conveys his Master's wish regarding Anakin Skywalker to Yoda, who reluctantly allows him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. Qui-Gon's body is cremated, and Mace Windu and Yoda agree that the Sith are definitely to blame for the tragedy. Being that there are only ever two Sith at any given time (a Master and an apprentice), both Masters believe that one must still remain. The Naboo and Gungans organize a great victory celebration on the streets of Theed, in front of the palace. Obi-Wan and Anakin are present, with Anakin the Padawan of Obi-Wan. Queen Amidala presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to Boss Nass and the Gungan people.